Miho
by skymoon
Summary: Una extraña pareja. Lemon.


Miho miró hacia atrás nerviosa. En la calle no había absolutamente nadie. Quizá debería haber pedido un taxi y no aventurarse a ir andando hasta el orfanato a esas horas de la noche y sola. ¿En qué estaba pensado cuando se decidió a hacerlo? Al momento apareció una suave e irónica sonrisa en sus labios... estaba claro en qué estaba pensando... en que no podía permitirse pagar un taxi. Oyó un trueno y miró hacia el cielo frunciendo el ceño... una gota cayó en su rostro y al momento un auténtico diluvio la hizo quedar completamente empapada de pies a cabeza:

¡Oh, genial! ¡Seguro que ya nada puede ir peor! – Exclamó irritada. Golpeó furiosa el suelo con su zapato e iba a reanudar su trayecto cuando alguien la cogió del cuello y la arrinconó violentamente contra la pared.

Yo creo que las cosas si que pueden empeorar, preciosa. ¿No conoces esa máxima que dice que si algo puede ir peor irá peor?... Es una de las leyes de Murphy... – Miho miró a su atacante asustada, él seguía con su mano en el cuello y la presión iba aumentando poco a poco. Le costaba respirar. Aún así consiguió susurrar algunas palabras.

Por... favor... no...

Me gusta que me supliquen... – El tipo alzó el puño y la golpeó con brutalidad en el rostro y en el vientre. – pero no suele ser efectivo... – Miho notó como con un cuchillo empezaba a desgarrarla la ropa y cerró los ojos deseando que todo aquello fuera tan solo una pesadilla. El pánico le agarrotaba los músculos y la impedía moverse... y cada vez la costaba más respirar. – Bueno... ha llegado la hora de ver si realmente eres tan deliciosa como aparentas ser... – Justo cuando notó que pasaba la navaja por sus pechos para cortar el sujetador oyó la voz de alguien.

Yo que tu la soltaría... – El tipo se volvió mirando hacia atrás y ni tan siquiera le dio tiempo a ver llegar el puñetazo que le hizo elevarse hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de fuego le rodeaba. Chilló asustado cuando al chocar contra el suelo algo le golpeó y le dejó inconsciente. El desconocido se acercó a Miho quien estaba acurrucada en el suelo temblando y tratando de taparse como mejor podía. – ¿Miho...? – Parecía que él la conocía pero ella estaba tan confundida que no podía saber quién era además se sentía muy mareada, le dolía la cabeza y tenía ganas de vomitar cosa que al intentar incorporarse sucedió. – No te muevas... – fue lo último que oyó antes de que la negrura la envolviese.

Miho gimió y su respiración se tornó agitada como si de nuevo volviera revivir lo sucedido. El muchacho volvió a mojar el trapo en el agua helada y volvió a pasárselo por la frente. Al momento ella se relajo:

Duerme tranquila, Miho. Aquí estás a salvo. – Ikki la miró al tiempo que le apartaba un mechón de negrísimo cabello del rostro. Diversos moretones empezaban a aparecer en su rostro. Apretó los dientes furioso. Pensaba en lo que podía haberle sucedido a su amiga si no hubiera aparecido él en ese precioso momento. Odiaba cada golpe que ese tipo le había dado a la chica, odiaba el daño que le había causado a Miho... hasta ahora no se había parado a pensar en la chica pero cuando la vio en peligro supo que no dejaría que nadie la hiciera daño... porque se dio cuenta de que ella era su amiga.

Durante varios días estuvo atendiendo a la chica de sus heridas. Acudió a sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios para curarla lo mejor que pudo sin llevarla a un hospital porque ella en sus delirios había murmurado muchas veces que no quería que nadie supiera lo que había sucedido. A pesar de que no estaba seguro de que aquella fuera una buena idea respetó la "decisión" de ella. Ya hablarían cuando recuperara alguna vez la consciencia durante algo más que unos minutos. Además nadie iba a venir a molestarles porque como él mismo sabía a través de Seiya, Miho se había tomado unas semanas de descanso de su trabajo en el orfanato y nadie la iba a echar de menos durante ese tiempo, y por otro lado, ninguna persona sabía que aquel sitio era su casa. Uno de los lugares a donde solía acudir después de cada batalla, uno de sus refugios secretos. Estaban a salvo de cualquier mirada indiscreta.

Tres días después notó la llamada de auxilio de Atenea, de nuevo, el peligro había surgido y debía acudir. Pero no podía dejar sola a Miho... Miró indeciso a la muchacha y se sorprendió cuando ella abrió ligeramente los ojos y los fijó en él.

¿I... Ikki? – Él se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Hola, bella durmiente... – Nuevamente retiró con suavidad un rizo de pelo de su rostro.

Fuiste tú... tú me salvaste. – Susurró, él asintió. La chica sonrió con amargura y bajó la mirada sintiéndose algo avergonzada. Ikki lo notó y con suavidad hizo que volviera mirarle.

No tienes porque sentirte así... no tuviste la culpa de nada... y, jamás hubiera dejado que te hiciera daño...

Gracias...

Eres mi amiga...

¿Soy... tu amiga? – Miho parecía sorprendida.

Lo eres. – Ikki miró algo nervioso hacia el exterior y ella lo notó.

Tienes que irte... – Él asintió y por el rostro serio y circunspecto del joven supo a dónde tenía que ir. – Atenea... Vete, Ikki, me encuentro mejor, estaré bien...

Procuraré regresar lo antes posible...

Tu solo preocúpate de seguir con vida para poder volver... – antes de que el caballero del Fénix se teleportara ella volvió a hablarle. – Ikki... no se lo digas a nadie, por favor...

Prometido... cuídate.

Haz lo mismo...

Cuatro días después cansado y exhausto a causa de la batalla regresó al pequeño apartamento. Estaba anocheciendo. Miró a su alrededor confuso al notar algo distinto en él pero estaba demasiado agotado como para insistir más en ese detalle y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño dispuesto a darse una ducha y luego acostarse para dormir durante dos días seguidos... por lo menos. Cuando abrió la puerta del aseo se encontró ante él con la figura desnuda de Miho recién salida de la ducha... por primera vez en muchos años el aturdimiento le invadió y le impidió reaccionar, se quedó parado en el lugar mirándola como si de repente algo le hubiera poseído... Miho, por su parte, se sintió sumamente turbada pero no transcurrieron ni dos minutos cuando rápidamente y sumamente sonrojada se cubrió con una toalla y empezó a chillarle a Ikki que dejara de mirarla y saliera del lugar de inmediato. El joven reaccionó e hizo lo que se le estaba ordenando.

Miho salió del baño y se quedó parada en medio de la habitación mirando a Ikki quien estaba con la vista fija en la ventana, dándole la espalda. Ella se dio cuenta de que lo sucedido no había sido intencionado y se acercó a él, situándose a su lado.

Sólo ha sido un accidente, Ikki... Nadie tiene la culpa... esta es tu casa, más bien debería ser yo la que tendría que haber tenido más cuidado... Anda, mírame, por favor... – Ikki tragó saliva.

No pretendía invadir tu intimidad...

No lo has hecho... además sé que no es la primera vez que me ves desnuda... supongo que tu me quitaste la ropa cuando me salvaste... recuerdo que llovía mucho...

Sí... pero entonces era distinto... No podía dejarte con esas ropas mojadas y rotas... era distinto.

Lo supongo... De verdad, Ikki, no ha pasado nada... Anda, entra y dúchate, debes estar agotado... te prepararé algo de comer... – Ikki se volvió por fin y la miró. Aunque ahora ella estaba vestida, su imagen desnuda volvió a su mente, rápidamente procuró pensar en otra cosa.

¿Estás bien...?

Me cuidaste como un profesional... sí, estoy mejor. Venga, entra a lavarte, ahora soy yo la que tengo que mimarte a ti... – Miho le miró mientras le sonreía con dulzura. Ikki asintió e hizo lo que se le pedía. Cuando volvió a salir a su nariz llegó el agradable olor de la comida que la muchacha había preparado. Se sentó ante la mesa que ella había puesto para cenar. – Espero que te guste...

Si sabe tan bien como huele seguro que me gustará... – Ikki cogió los palillos y probó la carne con verduras y arroz. Una estallido de intensos y deliciosos sabores inundó su boca. Hacia tiempo que no comía nada tan sabroso. A Miho solo le bastó ver la cara de él para saber que había tenido éxito. Ella misma se sirvió y comenzó a comer. En medio de la cena, ella se mordió el labio indecisa de hacerle la pregunta o no, finalmente se dijo a sí misma que no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Ikki...

¿Si?

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro, lo que quieras...

¿Te gustó lo que viste? – Ikki levantó la mirada de su plato totalmente sorprendido y confundido.

¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

Que... si te gusté... Es que... bueno... nunca nadie me ha visto como tu me has visto... y tampoco nadie me ha dicho que le guste...

¿Ni siquiera Seiya? – La voz de Ikki sonó algo sorprendida, Miho le miró con tristeza al recordar al chico del que había estado enamorada tanto tiempo.

Ni siquiera él... A veces he llegado a pensar que lo que sucede es que no soy bonita... – Ikki guardó silenció, al mismo tiempo que la miraba. Luego se inclinó hacia ella y la cogió las manos.

Miho... te lo juro, por lo que es más sagrado para mi, por mi hermano, por Atenea... eres hermosa... la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mucho tiempo... Y los hombres deben estar ciegos si no se han dado cuenta de ello... y Seiya debe ser idiota si te ha dejado escapar...

Él ama a otra... y tu sabes quién es esa otra... – Ikki asintió.

Saori... Lo siento por él, pero ese es un amor que no creo que sea posible... Saori es Atenea... Y Atenea hizo un juramento de castidad...

Lo sé... pero por ello su amor es más fuerte y puro... la ama a pesar de que no puede hacerla suya... Es un amor incondicional... doloroso pero incondicional. Y yo no puedo ni quiero luchar contra eso... Hace ya algún tiempo que renuncié a Seiya... – Le miró y le sonrió. – Así que te parezco hermosa...

La más hermosa... – Miho se sonrojó notablemente y sin tan siquiera saber que hacía o decía volvió a hablar.

¿Te acostarías conmigo? – Ahora le tocó a Ikki volver a sonrojarse pero con un gesto de su cabeza asintió. - ¿Ahora mismo? – De nuevo asintió. – Pues hazlo, por favor...

¿Estás segura de que quieres lo que me pides? – Miho asintió. – Está bien... pero no quiero compromisos...

No te los pido... Soy humana y tu también lo eres y ambos tenemos necesidades que satisfacer... dijiste que era tu amiga y no creo que pueda encontrar a nadie mejor para aplacar esas necesidades...

De acuerdo entonces... – Ikki se levanta y se acerca a la chica, la coge de una mano e incorporándola la acerca a él y la empieza a besar. Pronto la excitación fue creciendo en ambos y no tardaron en encontrarse tumbados en la cama haciendo el amor apasionadamente.

Ella dormía a su lado con una expresión de paz e inocencia en su bello rostro. Estaba desnuda e Ikki no pudo evitar acariciar suavemente su piel, sin despertarla, sintiendo en sus dedos su sedosidad. Miho gimió en sueños e Ikki sonrió recordando lo pasional que ella se había mostrado cuando estaban haciéndolo... el placer que Miho le había proporcionado, el bienestar que había sentido cuando finalmente eyaculó dentro de la muchacha. Era él mismo quien la había dicho que no quería compromisos pero hubo un momento en el coito en que el grado de complicidad entre los dos fue tan grande que Ikki supo que ya no podría estar con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera Miho. Se dio cuenta de que a partir de ese instante cuando quisiera hacer el amor tendría que recurrir a ella. Deseó que la chica no le rechazara... finalmente se tumbó en el lecho y al hacerlo, la joven se movió y posó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Estaba dormida y había sido un movimiento inconsciente pero a Ikki le agradó ver que aún en sueños le buscaba. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y así, abrazado a ella, se durmió.

Y por primera vez en años fue un sueño tranquilo.

Miho estuvo tres días más en casa de Ikki hasta que se sintió totalmente recuperada como para reincorporarse a la rutina del orfanato sin que nadie notara nada. Y volvió a hacer el amor con Ikki los tres días. Cuando por alguna razón se quedaba sola se descubría así misma deseándolo, le veía por cualquier rincón de la casa, se recordaba así misma abrazada a él, sintiéndole en su interior, experimentando orgasmos tan intensos que la hacían caer desfallecida, recordaba el sabor de sus labios, de su semen... La estaba volviendo loca... loca de amor. Pero no podía sentir eso por él... Ikki no quería compromisos, no podía permitírselos y ella tampoco se sentía con fuerzas como para volver a revivir un amor que de nuevo la haría sufrir... no quería volver a sentir lo mismo que sintió por Seiya... el miedo a que Ikki no regresara de alguna batalla... el miedo a la espera, la zozobra, el pánico... no quería volver a pasar por nada de eso.

Dos meses y medio después Miho estaba de pie en el cuarto de baño del orfanato mirando lo que tenía en la mano con asombro y aturdimiento. ¡¡Cómo demonios había podido suceder algo así! Habían tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para que no pasara... Miho echó la vista atrás revisando los acontecimientos acaecidos en el pasado y finalmente recordó la única vez en que había estado con Ikki y no habían sido tan cuidadosos. Fue esa primera vez que estuvieron juntos... Él se corrió dentro de ella y no llevaba preservativo... pero fue tan pasional y espontáneo que no se dieron cuenta de las consecuencias que aquello podía traer. Miho sólo se preocupó cuando tuvo dos faltas... y ahora el test que tenía en su mano le confirmaba esas ligeras sospechas. Estaba embarazada. Ella que tanto había luchado contra sí misma para negar que lo que sentía por Ikki era amor, para rechazar que hubiera surgido lazo sentimental alguno entre los dos, se encontraba ahora con que si que había surgido un lazo, en forma de hijo. En forma de responsabilidad... Tragó saliva asustada y unas repentinas nauseas la hicieron inclinarse sobre el retrete y vomitar. Cuando las convulsiones pasaron se miró en el espejo... Y tenía que haber recibido la _buena nueva_ precisamente en ese día... cuando la mismísima Saori Kido, Atenea, la había invitado a viajar hasta Grecia para conocer el Santuario... Iba a haber una especie de celebración a la que asistirían todos los caballeros que la defendían a ella y a la Tierra.

¡Miho! – la llamaron desde fuera. – El taxi te está esperando... ¿te encuentras bien?

Ahora mismo voy, Macoto. – La joven salió del lugar y tras despedirse de todo el mundo subió al vehículo para dirigirse al aeropuerto. Una hora después volaba rumbo al Santuario. Pero no estaba contenta.

El avión aterrizó en Atenas seis horas después, estaba agotada. Durante el vuelo había vomitado varias veces. Estaba pálida y ojerosa... no en las mejores condiciones para ser recibida por Seiya y Shun que era quienes la esperaban. Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos al verla aparecer y eso solo le confirmó a la muchacha lo que temía. Su estado levantaría sospechas si no se inventaba una buena excusa.

Lo sé... estoy horrible pero la comida me ha sentado muy mal... ¡No se me puede sacar de Japón! – Miho arrugó la nariz esperando que aquello calmara las dudas que pudiera haber en ellos.

Pues entonces tendremos que cuidarte lo mejor posible para que esta noche estés en plena forma para la fiesta. – Afirmó Shun. Miho le sonrió... si él supiera que el ser que llevaba en su vientre iba a ser su sobrino.

Bueno con que duerma unas cuantas horas para superar el desfase horario creo que estaré como una rosa para ese momento...

Me hubiera gustado enseñarte el Santuario, Miho... – El caballero de Pegaso hizo un gesto de desilusión.

Ya lo harás mañana, Seiya. Miho está cansada y se le nota. – Le reprendió Shun.

De acuerdo... de acuerdo... no pensaba obligarla ni nada parecido. – Habían ido hablando mientras se dirigían a la limusine que les esperaba fuera de la terminal, ya dentro Miho les miró con disimulo.

¿Van a estar todos los caballeros?

Absolutamente todos pero no te preocupes, Saori también ha invitado a Sunrei, así que no te sentirás sola... cosa que por otro lado no dejaríamos que sucediera...

Gracia, Seiya. – Le sonrió con calidez. -¿Tu hermano también estará, Shun?

Debería estar... aunque no le haga mucha gracia participar en eventos como este... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No, por nada, es que me hace gracia pensar en Ikki en un asunto como este... no le va nada... – Shun y Seiya asintieron y se echaron a reír. Miho respiró tranquila y se unió a ellos.

Miho se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el alojamiento que le habían proporcionado en el Santuario. Era rústico pero tenía todas las comodidades que se pudieran imaginar. Más de las que ella había tenido jamás. Ya estaba anocheciendo, suspiró y terminó de abrocharse la gargantilla de plata en forma de media luna. Aquel objeto era el único recuerdo que su madre la había dejado, lo único que tenía de ella. Y lo guardaba como un tesoro. Cogió la barra de labios y se volvió a dar un leve retoque, casi no se notaba que iba maquillada y eso le gustaba. Nunca le había atraído destacar demasiado, su carácter y forma de ser la hacían ser discreta y eso era con lo que se sentía más cómoda. Y sentirse cómoda en esa noche era su objetivo fundamental... aunque sabía que era bien probable que no lo lograra, sobretodo porque había decidido que era el momento oportuno para decirle a Ikki lo que pasaba... que iba a ser madre y él..., padre.

Conforme con su apariencia salió a reunirse con Sunrei. La joven china iba ataviada con una maravilloso kimono entallado de satén en color amarillo. Su rostro blanco como la nieve contrastaba con su maravilloso y largo cabello negro. Estaba hermosísima.

Estás muy guapa, Miho. Ese tono de azul te sienta muy bien, y el vestido es fantástico.

Tu también estás preciosa, Sunrei. Creo que si hoy cierto caballero que tu y yo conocemos no cae a tus pies rendido deberás tomártelo como una afrenta personal. – Sunrei se sonrojó ante esas palabras pero sonrió suavemente. Shiryu era el amor de su vida pero todavía no había logrado saber si la amaba tanto como ella a él. Quizá esa noche consiguiera averiguarlo.

Y tú... se lo dirás... – Miho la miró asombrada.

¿Decir qué a quién?

No sé a quién pero para cualquier mujer resulta evidente que tu estado de esta mañana no es fruto de que te haya sentado mal la comida del avión... Miho, no tienes por qué ocultarme nada... lo he notado... estás embarazada. – La faz de Miho se demudó y empezó a temblar como una hoja. - ¡Vamos, cielo! No te sientas mal... sé que sea quien sea el padre, no has estado con él porque sólo buscaras un momento de placer... sé que debe haber habido algo más...

Eso es algo que he intentado rechazar con todas mis fuerzas pero que ahora mismo no puedo negar... Estoy enamorada pero no sé si él lo está de mi y ni tan siquiera estoy segura de que a un caballero de Atenea le esté permitido tener hijos...

Atenea es la que hizo el juramento de virginidad no sus caballeros... – El tono con el que lo dijo así como su ceño fruncido le hicieron saber a Miho que aquella supuesta obligación de los santos de Atenea era algo que detestaba con todo su corazón... podía entender porqué. –pero quizá sea un problema... aunque ni ella te puede negar el derecho a tener a tu hijo. Quizá no lo deba saber... intenta averiguar cuales son las normas a ese respecto y actúa en consecuencia pero sea quien sea el padre... estoy de acuerdo contigo, él debe saberlo. – Sunrei la abrazó. – Soy tu amiga y te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas y pase lo que pase...

¡Oh, Sunrei!

Vamos, tenemos que ir hacia el templo... – Miho asintió y arreglándose de nuevo el vestido y el pelo se encaminó junto a su amiga hacia el lugar.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que vio apoyado en una esquina a Ikki. Estaba sólo, lo que era habitual en él, que gustaba de mantener las distancias con el resto de los caballeros, a los que apreciaba e incluso quería pero con quienes no deseaba mantener una relación estrecha porque sabía que preocuparse por ellos en las luchas sería peligroso para su trabajo. Afortunadamente para Miho, su actitud para con el resto de los chicos no era la misma que tenía con ella. Cuando estaban a solas era tierno, atento, apasionado y sumamente cariñoso, lo cual contrastaba con su, a veces, rudo y frío carácter. Cuando se veían y estaban acompañados de los demás su forma de ser cambiaba, y aunque a veces la miraba de tal forma que la hacía temblar de deseo de los pies a la cabeza, en la mayoría de las ocasiones hacia como si ni tan siquiera hubiera una simple relación entre ellos. Casi como si no se conocieran. Con discreción y disimulo se fue acercando a él y de igual modo le paso un papel con un mensaje escrito. Al alejarse vio que él lo leía y fruncía el ceño.

Ikki fingió que Miho no se había acercado a él. Fingió que verla con ese vestido y lanzarse sobre la chica para comérsela a besos, no le había supuesto un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad. Fingió que una marea de sentimientos no le estaban abrumando. Deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de ella... pero no podía hacerlo. No debía hacerlo... ni tan siquiera debía sentir todo aquello. De forma cautelosa abrió el papel y leyó: _"Tenemos que hablar. Es urgente. Hazme una señal y procuraré seguirte sin que nadie note mi ausencia."_ Frunció el ceño preocupado... ¿Estaría pasando algo?

Ikki estaba asomado a uno de los acantilados que rodeaban el templo. Se volvió al oír pasos. Era ella. Se veía que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar con esos zapatos por una superficie como esa porque avanzaba con dificultad. Se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano que Miho cogió agradecida.

Siento no haber encontrado un lugar mejor.

No te preocupes, pero la verdad es que de ahora en adelante voy a tener que andar con cuidado... – Ikki enarcó una ceja.

¿De qué hablas? – Miho se situó a su lado y guardó silencio. Levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo estrellado.

Dentro de aproximadamente seis meses en que signo del zodíaco estaremos... – El caballero la miró confuso pero la contestó.

En el signo de Leo...

¡Vaya! Es un signo de fuego y en el que tu naciste, ¿no?– Él asintió. – No es raro, entonces...

¿El qué no es raro, Miho?

Ikki... estoy embarazada. – Los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que nada le pillaba tan de sorpresa. Giró la cabeza lentamente y la miró.

¿Qué...?

Que estoy embarazada, que vamos a ser padres. – Él suspiró, ni tan siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarla si el bebé era suyo, tenía toda la certeza de que era su hijo.

Por todo lo sagrado... – Murmuró. – Creí que habíamos sido extremadamente cuidadosos...

Y lo fuimos siempre salvo la primera vez que estuvimos juntos... – Ikki frunció el ceño recordando y finalmente asintió.

Eso quiere decir que estás casi de tres meses...

Sí... lo cual también significa que no puedo abortar... Pero es que no quiero hacerlo...

Ni quiero que lo hagas... – Afirmó Ikki con rotundidad. Miho asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Entonces no estás enfadado...

¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Porque tendría que enfadarme porque vaya a tener un hijo con la mujer que amo... – Esto último lo dijo casi sin proponérselo.

¿¡Qué has dicho? – Exclamó Miho asombrada.

¡Ah, diablos! He dicho que te amo... Te queda claro...

Meridiano... – Miho se abrazó a su espalda pasando sus brazo por su estómago. – Yo también te amo, Ikki. Más de lo que yo misma soy capaz de comprender... y ya no quiero negarlo por más tiempo. No puedo seguir negando que estoy enamorada de ti y que eso me hace ser la mujer más afortunada del universo.

Amarte es lo que me hace ser a mi el hombre más feliz... y tener un hijo contigo solo aumenta esa felicidad.

Ikki...

¿Sí?

¿Un caballero de Atenea puede tener hijos? ¿Puede enamorarse?

No lo sé pero tampoco me importa... Nadie tiene porque saber que ese hijo es mío...

¿No le vas a reconocer?

Desearía hacerlo pero sería como ponerle un cartel que dijera, _"soy hijo del caballero del Fénix. Atentad contra mí, intentad matarme."_ No puedo arriesgarme a que eso suceda, no soportaría perderle, ni perderte a ti... Pero estaré a tu lado, y al suyo, le veré crecer y sabrá que soy su padre pero habrá que hacerle comprender que nadie más que tu, él y yo debemos saberlo... Y Shun, por supuesto.

De acuerdo... – Se puso de puntillas y le besó suavemente pero él convirtió ese beso en algo más apasionado. Cuando se separaron ella sonrió algo sonrojada. – Creo que deberíamos volver a la fiesta antes de que alguien nos eche de menos. – Él asintió.

Por mucho que insistieron, por mucho que incluso Seiya se enfadó enormemente con ella por no confiar en él. Por mucho que indagaron para saber quién era el padre del bebé que llevaba dentro de ella, Miho no soltó prenda. Decían que querían saberlo para obligar a ese "tío" a hacerse responsable del niño. La chica guardó silencio y sólo les aseguró que él padre se estaba haciendo cargo de todo... que estaba asumiendo sus responsabilidades. Y aquello sólo sirvió para que sus amigos la miraran con suspicacia y sorpresa... Todos asumieron que aquello significaba que era uno de ellos el progenitor de ese niño. Y todos se juraron que esa información no llegaría a oídos de Saori porque tenían la casi total seguridad de que ella no vería con buenos ojos que uno de sus protectores fuera a ser padre.

El día del parto todos llegaron corriendo al hospital. Macoto, uno de los niños del orfanato, les había avisado de que el momento había llegado. Nadie preguntó por qué Ikki les acompañaba, ni a Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu o Shun se les había pasado por la imaginación que el Fénix pudiera ser el padre del bebé. ¡Si casi ni conocía a Miho! Pero asumieron que incluso él sentía curiosidad por todo aquello. Sunrei iba con ellos y fue la que entró en el paritorio para acompañar a su amiga. Nadie se dio cuenta de las furtivas pero nerviosas miradas que Ikki dirigía hacia el lugar. Finalmente el Fénix no aguantó más y consiguió llevar a su hermano Shun a un lugar apartado para poder hablar con él:

Todos sabéis que el padre de ese niño es uno de nosotros...

Sí pero no soy yo Ikki... ¡te lo juro! Yo tengo novia...

¿Tienes novia?

Es un secreto... – El chico le sonrió con dulzura. - ... pero sí. Juneth es mi novia. Por favor...

Nadie más lo sabrá y ya que estamos en momentos de confesiones... Bien, sé con total seguridad que ni Seiya, ni Shiryu ni Hyoga son los padres del hijo de Miho...

¿Por qué lo sabes?

Bueno, Shun, es evidente. Porque el padre soy yo... Miho y yo estamos juntos desde hace nueve meses, justo desde el momento en que ella quedó embarazada... – Shun le miró incrédulo y frunciendo el ceño le habló.

¿Estás con ella por...?

No, no supe que estaba encinta hasta hace casi seis meses... No puedo decirte cómo es que ella y yo iniciamos esta relación pero estamos juntos... y ese bebé es mi hijo. Y al igual que tu no quieres que nadie sepa que Juneth es tu novia... yo no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy enamorado de Miho y que soy el padre de su bebé...

Supongo que sería un riesgo para los dos... Nadie lo sabrá pero gracias por decirme que voy a ser tío. ¿Estás enamorado? – Ikki le miró con suspicacia ante el tono jocoso de su hermano...

¿Y tú...? – Y le pegó un ligero empujón. Los dos rieron por lo bajo y sonrieron.

Anda reunámonos con los demás y disimulemos... – Ikki asintió. No transcurrieron ni diez minutos cuando Sunrei salió de la sala de partos con una sonrisa.

Bueno, todo ha salido bien. Miho es mamá de un niño precioso...

¿Cómo es? – Preguntó ansioso Seiya. ¡Por fin el misterio iba a ser revelado!

Moreno y de ojos azules... – Pero como Miho también era así físicamente se quedaron con la ganas de tener una pista sobre quién era el padre. – En un rato les subirán a su habitación y podremos pasar a verlos. – Efectivamente pasó como ella había dicho. Cuando entraron en el cuarto Miho les sonrió.

Hola, chicos... – Seiya se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente.

Eres muy valiente...

No he hecho más que lo que millones de mujeres hacen todos los días, Seiya...

Pues entonces las mujeres sois muy valientes... – Le habló su amigo.

No te lo discuto... Bueno... – y al decir esto cogió el pequeño bultito que se movía de la cuna que tenía a su lado y le retiró la mullida toalla que tapaba. Todos pudieron ver a un hermoso bebé que tenía sus espectaculares ojos azules abiertos y les miraba. - ... os presento a Kitshuro Shanei, mi hijo.

¿Kitshuro? – Inquirió el caballero del Cisne.

Mi padre se llamaba así, Hyoga.

Estuvieron toda la tarde allí y no fue hasta que le llegó el momento de dar de comer al niño cuando se despidieron y se fueron. Ya sola y mientras les daba el pecho recordó la mirada dulce que Ikki le dirigió al niño. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado que lo viera el primero! Cuando terminó depositó al pequeño en su cuna y se reclinó en la cama para dormir. Poco después se oyó su suave y tranquila respiración. Hacia la medianoche oyó un ruido y se despertó sobresaltada. Había alguien en la habitación:

Shhhh, soy yo, Miho.

¡Ikki! – Él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. – Mi amor... he echado de menos poder abrazarte así.

Yo también. Por un momento he deseado darles una patada y que desaparecieran... Sólo quería estar contigo y con él... solos los tres.

No te importa que haya escogido ese nombre, ¿verdad?

Kitshuro es un buen nombre...

Pero le llamaremos Kit...

Si, mejor aún. Es tan guapo como tu... – Cogió el rostro de Miho entre sus manos y la besó. – Te amo más que a mi vida y a él también. – Luego se separó de la chica y arriesgo de despertar al bebé, que lo hizo, lo cogió en sus brazos. – Daría lo que fuera por tener una foto de este momento.

Pues eso está hecho. – Dijo alguien entrando en el cuarto.

¡Shun! – Exclamaron Ikki y Miho.

¡Silencio! Y estaros quietos... – el joven caballero de Andrómeda portaba una cámara digital con flash, la cual estaba preparada para hacer su trabajo. Enfocó y disparó. Luego se acercó al lecho. – Ikki me lo dijo esta tarde. Supuse que querría estar con vosotros a solas y pensé que vendría por la noche... no me he equivocado. Yo me iré en seguida, sólo quería deciros que podéis contar conmigo para lo que queráis. Kit es vuestro hijo, pero también es mi sobrino, solo por eso ya es alguien esencial en mi vida. Y os juro que nadie sabrá nada de esto. – Se inclinó sobre Miho y la besó en la mejilla. – Gracias por querer a mi hermano y no dejar que esté solo...

Ahora somos familia , Shun. No estoy casada con él pero soy tu cuñada. Tu también puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras... incluso para guardar el secreto de que amas a Juneth. – Shun e Ikki se echaron a reír y pronto se les unió Miho. Mientras reían los tres pensaban que aquel era uno de los momentos más importantes de toda su vida. El momento en que habían formado una verdadera familia. Y nadie podría acabar jamás con aquello. Ni siquiera su sagrada misión como santos de Atenea.


End file.
